Last Tuesday
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: After two years, tension, and awkward situations, one Tuesday night brings everyting to an end. My take on how Season Eight, and NCIS, could end. Slight Tiva, nothing huge.


_I have been working on this idea for a while now. After talking to OutCold about how and when NCIS should end, this idea seemed to pop into my head. I've been typing at it for over three months. I really think that season eight should be the LAST season of NCIS, as it's heading that way. Even if they start a new plot line, I really think it's about over. I'm sorry for those who think otherwise, but that is my view._

_I've been working on this for three months now, because it's been touch and go. I know there isn't a lot of back story, but just imagine that after Ziva was rescued it was and has been a little touch and go for her and tony. Very tenative and slow going. But they are to the point that they talk and are.... kind of like friend but tension is there. I don't know how much more to explain._

**Disclaimer: I am about to kill my TV. These commercial for school supplies keep playing, and I really just want to kill that stupid big, red apple from Fruit of the Loom. He's singing about girls panties. Ooo, I wanna see Taking Woodstock. :)  
**

* * *

Dr. Donald Mallard, or Ducky as his closest friend called him, looked around the table he sat at. A smile spread over his face, and his heart warmed slightly as he looked at the happy, smiling faces. His heart got warmer knowing that finally, after probably the hardest years of the team's life, everything was better.

He could remember the phone call he got from Leroy Jethro Gibbs, telling him that Ziva David had been found, and she was going to be alright. The relief in the man's voice caused Ducky to almost jump up and down in happiness. However, he kept himself calm and collected enough to visit Abigail Sciuto, and tell her the good news. She had jumped up and down in happiness, rambling on about needing to get to the hospital. Ducky assured her that they could go, as soon as Gibbs said they could. Abby argued and protested, but eventually she calmed down and waited patiently.

He could remember walking into the waiting room to see Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee sitting together, their eyes trained on the floor. They didn't look up when Abby called their names, and the only thing that caused them to move was Gibbs putting a hand on their shoulders. Both men looked tortured, and disgusted. Tony more tortured than disgusted, and McGee more disgusted than tortured. Abby engulfed then in hugs, saying that they should be happy, and rejoice.

"Ziva's alive guys! Cheer up." Abby said, looking at the men in front of her. Tony shook his head, leaning back in the chair and covering his face with his hands. Abby looked at McGee, and he shook his head as well. That was when Ducky grabbed Gibbs.

"How is she Jethro? Anthony doesn't look so good." He said, and Gibbs took a drink of his coffee.

"She's in bad shape Duck. I think the only clean part of her body was her right hand, and DiNozzo was holding that the whole flight. They said she is in a coma and her chances of coming out are-"

"Slim to none. Oh, this does not sound good." Ducky finished, and Gibbs nodded. They both looked over to see Abby sit down next to McGee and wrap her arms around him. The three looked as if they were lost.

Ducky could remember the day Ziva woke up, and how Abby had been wearing her roller skates when she came down to tell him. Her face was bright, and overly joyous. Jimmy Palmer followed her up, Ducky making his way up after he finished with his findings. He was surprised to see Ziva sitting in a wheel chair, her hair freshly washed and wearing somewhat decent clothes. Abby had Ziva's hand in a death grip, but Ziva didn't wince. McGee and Tony were still sitting in their chairs, but instead of behind their desks, they were next to Ziva. Gibbs was standing behind her, his hands on the handles. Everything from that day was a blur, but the image of everyone sitting in the bullpen stayed in Ducky's brain.

Ducky blinked himself back to the future, looking around the table again. Gibbs had invited everyone out to dinner, telling Abby to drag Ziva out of the apartment they shared. It didn't take much persuasion for Tony and McGee to join, what with the promise of food.

"Abby, you don't eat it like that. You use the spoon." Tony said, reaching across the table and placing her spoon in her hand. Abby looked down at her plate, then at Tony.

"I'm eating pasta Tony." She said, and he smiled.

"Yeah, you use the spoon to keep the pasta together on the fork." He smiled at her, and she looked at her plate again. "Probie, show her how to do it."

McGee moved his hands over Abby's and showed her how to eat pasta like Tony did, and then she smiled.

"Oh, I get it now." She said, and everyone laughed. Gibbs slapped Palmer on the back of the head, and everyone laughed again. The restaurant was busy, so no one noticed the NCIS employees and one American citizen ways.

"Jethro, don't damage the boy. I do need him down in autopsy." Ducky joked, and Tony laughed.

"He might be more of a help if you smacked him." He teased, and Gibbs smacked his head. Everyone laughed at Tony's face, and Tony just glared.

"I'm fine." Palmer said, taking a drink of his water. Everyone had long since finished their food, and now it was just social time. It had been a long time since they had all gotten together and had a good time, and they were all enjoying it too much to want to leave. Abby was the only one still eating.

Moreover, since Ziva was still on antibiotics and painkillers, a bar was out. There wasn't any alcoholic at the table either, only soda and water. It was the team's way of supporting her, showing her they wouldn't tempt her.

"What time is it?" Ziva asked, leaning forward in her chair and resting her arms on the table. Ducky patted her arm, and she smiled at him.

"It's after ten my dear. Are you getting tired?" The doctor asked, and Ziva shook her head.

"No, I'm just curious." She said, sitting back in her seat and awkwardly crossing her legs. She was in physical therapy, and her movements were still very awkward and stiff.

"I have to get home, if it's after ten." McGee said, and Tony quirked an eyebrow.

"World Of Warcraft calling you Probie-Wan-Kenobi?" Tony asked, and Ziva smacked his arm.

"No, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow early in the morning." McGee said, and Tony nodded. He didn't say anything after that, and McGee stood up. Abby looked up at him, and then at Ziva.

"Can you get home okay?" Abby asked, and Ziva raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes, but why?" She asked, and Abby smiled. She got up, leaving money on the table, and followed McGee out the door. Ziva looked up at Tony, who shrugged, and then at Gibbs. He didn't say anything, but he did smack Tony's head again.

"I wasn't-"

"Yes you were. Stop it." Gibbs warned, and Tony sighed. Gibbs stood up, taking the check with him.

"I think it's time we all leave then." Ziva said, making a move to stand up. Tony reached over, helping her stand up straight. Ducky watched as Ziva winced, holding onto Tony's arm as she steadied herself. When she was finally satisfied, she let go of Tony and pushed herself away from him. Tony watched her walk awkwardly for a second, then grabbed both of their coats and pushed their chairs in.

"Good night my dear. Do keep your feet flat on the ground." Ducky said, and Ziva nodded. The pair made their way out of the restaurant, waving to Gibbs as he sped away. Tony looked down at Ziva, noticing her awkward walking. She had refused to use a cane or something to keep her balanced, instead walking with a slight limp in her left leg. Tony fought the urge to wrap his arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"What is the date?" She asked suddenly as they waited for the crossing signal.

"Tuesday, the ninth." He said, and she nodded. Tony watched her, and suddenly his eyes lit up.

"It's Tuesday." He said, and she looked at him.

"Yes, you said that." She responded, and he nodded.

"Tuesday." He repeated, and she crossed her arms. The scowl she was giving him almost caused him to laugh.

"I am not dumb, Tony. I heard you." She said, and Tony nodded.

"I know." He said, putting his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels. Ziva watched him, and they were crossing the street when she got it.

"Oh. Tuesday." She said quietly, and he looked at her. Her eyes were distant, and she looked as if she were remembering. He helped her up the curb, and they paused before heading to his car.

"Yeah." He suddenly felt anxious, and a little tense.

"You pick the movie." She said, turning on her heel and walking over to the car. He watched her form for a second, letting the words sink into his brain. Finally catching up with her, a smile spread over his face.

--

Ziva smiled up at Tony as he pulled the blanket off the back of his couch and onto her. Her legs were getting cold, and he somehow knew. They sat a foot away from each other on the couch, and Ziva had her legs stretched out onto the coffee table in front of her. The only light in the room was the TV, which was playing a hockey movie Tony had picked out. Ziva actually found it interesting.

"You know, this is based on a true story." Tony said, and Ziva pursed her lips.

"They actually went through this?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Every last thing." He said, and she nodded. She turned her head back to the movie, watching the action of a hockey game. Her hand absent-mindedly moved to her leg, running small circles across the once slashed area. It had become a habit of her to run her hand over her leg.

"I'm sorry, you know." Tony said suddenly, and she looked up at him. They had had many conversations over the past two years, in which things were said and explanations were given. Not once had Tony said he was sorry in any way, even if some of the things he did say pointed to that conclusion. Ziva didn't mind, as it was hard enough after all that had happened. She was glad they were back on speaking terms, even if she was still a little hurt at all that had transpired.

"I know." She whispered softly, touching the back of his hand with her finger. She pulled her hand away quickly, knowing that this kind of contact was still awkward.

"I should have said it a long time ago, but I'm saying it now. Better late than never, right?" He said, and she laughed.

"Why do I get the feeling that is how you live your life?" She asked, and he scowled at her.

"Hey now, let's be nice. I'm just trying to tie up the very loose ends." Tony shifted, his legs bending up onto the couch next to him. She smiled at him, grabbing the remote and turning down the TV slightly.

"Well, if that is what we are doing, I should say that I am sorry as well." Her voice was gentle, and the move was forgotten as she reached over and took his hand. He smiled down at her, moving his arm around her waist and pulling her a little bit closer to her. The feelings of tension and nervousness seemed to disappear as Ziva reached up and turned the movie back on. Tony looked down at his friend, probably his best friend, and a huge smile broke out on his face.

Bending down slightly, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

_Fin.  
_

* * *

So, that is how I think NCIS should end. I really think that is should end on a note that isn't like..... conclusive and 'loose ends' still there. :)

Reviews willl be nice. I'm going to make cookies, because my neighbor is here and we are having this kind of sleepover. *sigh* summer's ending.

-Isabel.


End file.
